Sakura's Unexplained Feelings
by NarutoXSakura08
Summary: Sakura has been getting weird dreams that she can't explain about a certain blonde haired boy. But how will she be able to tell him her feelings for him. Her love for him could cause some serious probelms. SakuNaru and some other pairings as well.


* * *

Sakura's Unexplained Feelings

Chapter 1

The Unexplained Dream and the Unfortunate News.

It was early in the morning in Kohana Village. Sakura had gotten up to do her mother's errands that she wanted done.

"Man that was a weird dream I had last night I could barely sleep all I kept thinking about was…" she paused "Do I really hold these feeling for him." She thought for a moment "Nah I mean he's just a friend to me nothing more."

Sakura walked down the flight of stairs. Her mother handed her a slip with all the supplies she needed for the day. She grabbed the slip of paper and went outside still thinking about the dream she had last night.

(Flashback to Dream)

"Uhh where am I?" Sakura said rubbing her head. There she sat staring at absolute darkness nothing could be heard or seen. She weakly got up and started yelling. "Is anyone there?" "What's going on?" She started to feel against the walls to see if she could find a door. She than came across a big chamber door and she cautiously went through. She walked onto a platform of some kind and she looked around to see if she could see anything and couldn't find anything but a chamber. All of a sudden the lights flew on and Sakura was grabbed from behind.

"We've finally got you Sakura Chan!" There was no one to be seen the only thing to make out were masked figures. "You will be perfect for our plan."

"Who are you people, and what do you want from me?" Sakura said scared and shocked.

"You're perfect for luring us the bait we need to complete out plan successfully." The masked figure walked about to Sakura and ran his hand down her cheek.

"I can see why he has deep feelings for you; you're a very attractive little girl." He said taking his hand off of her face.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura said surprised, because she doesn't know anyone who has deep feelings for her.

"Well the one they call Naruto the one who holds the key to our plan." One of them said with an evil hiss.

"Naruto don't have feelings for me, he only thinks of me as his friend and nothing more." She said watching them very carefully to see if she can get what they're plan was all about."

At that moment Sakura's flashback ended with the scream of what sounded like a little girl. The scream came from an alleyway. Sakura rushed to see what the problem was. She saw a little girl huddled over what appeared to be her mother. Sakura without question ran over to the little girl to see what happened.

"My mom please help my mom!!" cried the little girl. "These big guys came and tried to rob my mommy, but ended up badly hurting her please help." The girl continued to cry.

"Don't worry I'll help you mom. I can heal her I've trained for this kind of stuff." Sakura leaned over the wounded woman and placed her hand over her stomach where there was a puncture wound. The little girl was surprised to see a green glow coming from Sakura's hand's over her mother.

The mom began to open her eyes and looked up to the woman who had saved her from near death experience. The woman got to her feet and grasped her daughter in a tight hug.

"How may I ever repay you dear?" said the woman very gratefully. Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to repay me, I was glad to help." Sakura said proudly knowing that she had helped someone in great need.

"I thank you very much lady for helping my mommy." Said the little girl grabbing Sakura into a tight hug. "It's no problem at all." Sakura said turning to go get the shopping done for her mother.

It was getting close to noon and everyone was going to be out. So I better get this shopping done quickly. I ran into Ino who apparently was doing the same thing that I was doing shopping for our mom's.

"Sakura what are you doing out here so early?" Ino said walking closer to Sakura.

"I'm here to get shopping done for my mom." I said rolling my eyes at what a dumb question that was. "Really that's what I'm doing too." "Hey maybe we can shop together huh?" "How about it Sakura, We can be shopping buddies." (Great just what I need to get started in the morning a nuisance hanging on me.)

"Sure you can come with I don't care." Sakura said and than they were off.

An hour later

"Man what a trip huh? Hey Sakura guess what I heard your not going to believe this one?" Ino said stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it?" (Better not be one of her other rather boring stories about herself like it always is.)

"Guess who Hinata is going out with?" Ino put her hands on my shoulders until I guessed who it was.

"I don't know is it Kiba?" Just making and educated guess.

"Nope ok get this she's going out with Naruto isn't that unbelievable." "I mean they do make a cute couple I guess, but who would go out with Naruto of all people." "Well he has gotten cuter since he's matured more." "But uhh…. Sakura what's the matter?" She said looking worried at her friend's sorrowful eyes.

"Nothing I think I'm going to start heading home see you later." Sakura said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Sakura we're all eating out tonight make sure you be there, get dressed up if you have to." Ino yelled to her.

Sakura only waved her on signaling that she was going to come. Sakura got home and gave her mother the stuff she bought. Her mother had a look of worry to her.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Her mother said turning her retreating daughter around.

"Nothing mom I just want to be alone for awhile, that's all." Sakura started making her way up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Sweetheart if you want to talk about it feel free to talk to me ok?" Her mom went back to cleaning the house.

Sakura laid down on her bed and the thought of Naruto dating Hinata didn't sit well to her at all. (Why do I keep having these thoughts about him. I can't understand what it is about him but I just can't stop thinking about him. I think……maybe I do have deep feeling for him. What else explains these dreams about him and thoughts about him?)

(I'm going to go to the party tonight just to see how things go.) Sakura took a little nap before getting ready for the party. There she will have to face the guy who she keeps having dreams about and can't stop thinking about.


End file.
